


You Got A Boyfriend?

by mageicalwishes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [18]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 18, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Shepard Annoying Penny, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: Shepard asks Penny a very important question (Well, in his mind, anyway).Carry On Countdown, Day 18 - Side ships
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Shepard, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	You Got A Boyfriend?

**Shepard**

She still hasn’t eaten her burger. And she’s barely spoken since we’ve been here (She’s busy searching for some spell to help with the curse, even though I told her she’s not gonna’ be able to find one). I kinda’ wanna’ eat it. And, I kinda’ want to talk to her. She’s fun to talk to (Even if half our conversations are basically just her implying I’m an idiot). 

“So … Do you have some crazy Wizard boyfriend, back home?” 

She rolls her eyes at me, for what is probably the hundredth time today. “We’re not Wizards, we’re Mages.”

“Alright then. Do you have some crazy  _ Mage _ boyfriend, back home?” 

“Why?”

“‘Cause I want to know. I’ve told you loads about my life. It’s only fair.” 

“You told us that unprompted. Not my fault you’re a blabbermouth.” 

“You find it endearing though,” I tease. 

“I find it irritating.” She’s lying. She was practically transfixed listening to my story about the Sirens I found in California.

“Well … you still haven’t answered my question? You dating ancient old Merlin or something?” 

“Now really isn’t the time, Shepard,” she sighs. “We … we have a lot we need to sort out, alright?” 

“Alright,” I smile, sticking my hands up in surrender. “I get it. You’re busy saving the day. I respect that. But … will there ever be a  _ right  _ time?” 

She stares at me, searching my face for … I don’t know what. Before averting her eyes and mumbling out a quiet “Maybe”. The least assertive I’ve seen her. 

I try not to smile too wide (Since I don’t wanna’ scare her off), but I definitely fail. “Alright well, you’ll tell me when, right?” 

“Yes. I’ll tell you when. Now … can I please get back to my research?” 

“Go ahead. I’ll go harass Simon, instead, alright? You want me to get you anything before I go though? Milkshake? Fries?”

“I could take a Milkshake. You’re paying though.” 

“Of course, anything for my lady.” 

“I’m not your lady,” she opposes. 

And she’s right, she’s not. Not yet, anyway. But, there’s always maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> Also, sorry the last 2 days' fics have been short. I started a new job so have been a little busy :)


End file.
